Ancient Bloodlines
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: An ex-SOLDIER drawn in by his mysterious past, a past that intertwines his destiny with the planet... (Incomplete, Revamping)
1. I Remember

**

I remember…

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

_**Author's Note:** This was the absolute first FanFic I ever wrote. I thought it was so bad that I decided never to post it ever again. However, a friend of mine gave me a letter, with the writing of a Natascha, a fan who really enjoyed reading this fic (which I completely forget was posted on my friend's site). As my friend puts it, 'fate works in strange ways'. So, here I am again, writing this fic, or rather, revamping/editing it, since it obviously needs a bit of work and all. Here goes… It's funny, this fic breaks the rule I believe in on chapter length of 3K-4K words. Strange…_

* * *

My name is Derek. I think about how close we, no, the world was to death. The meteor hit our atmosphere three days ago, right over Midgar. I was a retired 3rd ranking SOLDIER, quitting three weeks before the meteor hit. If I stayed, I would be dead right now. I may look alive, staring outside within my residence at Kalm, but I'm dead on the inside. It happened one day; it made me resign from SOLDIER when it went on for the rest of the week - I just couldn't shake the feeling. The only other time I had a feeling like that was two weeks before my resignation…

* * * * * * 

I was a guard at Shinra tower, about to go on guard detail until Hojo gave me priority message to come and guard the lab. I always hated the lab, it made me feel all jittery, having to watch Hojo mess up his specimens, as he called them; even if they were human.

I headed up to the lab. Much to my surprise, there was a pretty girl in his 'prison'. The prison was actually a medium-sized chamber with glass walls. I looked at her and she returned the gaze. Strangely, I felt like I knew her. It was like we had a telepathic link, but I knew that couldn't be possible - I had never seen her before; yet, some nagging feeling at the back of my head thought otherwise. It gave me the impression we met a long time ago.

I scanned around the chamber and found no other SOLDIER members or Shinra guards. It was strange, there are usually two guards for these kinds of situations. I guess Hojo thought one would be sufficient to take care of this particular 'specimen'.

"Who are you?" I heard inside my head. I turned towards the girl in a strange panic, but that would have been impossible. Shaking the feeling off, I returned my gaze towards Hojo, who was starting to mess with some buttons. I knew the procedure. This would activate some sort of restraining device that would keep the 'specimen' in place. Powerful clamps held down the girl's body, but I felt I was being restrained as well. My initial guess was I didn't like to see this girl get tortured; however, when Hojo the used a manipulator to poke a needle through her arm, I felt a sting on my arm.

"This is crazy!" I thought, trying to shake off the feeling while remaining a diligent guard.

* * * * * * 

One hour passed of this 'testing' but it seemed like an eternity. Everything that was happening to the girl seemed to be happening to me. It was mind raking, to say the least.

"You are free to go," Hojo told me. I was relieved to know I could finally get out of there, but something told me I should go back. I returned to my quarters, on the 55th floor of this huge tower. Turning on my computer, I began to look up some information about Hojo's latest 'specimen'. As expected, the files had a LV. 8 lock, but I had my friend's ID card. His name was Zack, SOLDIER 1st, and he lent me this card to let me in on some of Shinra's secrets. Last I heard, he went on to a mission to Nibelheim but never came back. I hope he is okay. Well, this ID can get past anything LV. 9 down, so, here I go.

_Name: Aeris Gainsborough_

_Blood Type: O_

_Age: 22_

_Specimen #: 16_

_Reason of Capture: Cetra_

What the hell is a Cetra and why does that name sound so familiar? I tried to look it up, but you need a LV. 15 clearance, which is the very top. More info on Aeris would need a LV. 11 up. This must be real important and that girl is very special, and knowing that only made me more curious. After a bit of thought, I took an extra night shift by myself to guard her.

* * * * * * 

That night, I exited the elevator that took me to the lab, breathing a soft sigh, knowing I was getting myself into something. When I entered, Aeris turned her head towards me. I relieved the guard who was on duty and he made a big yawn. That was expected, it was 2:00 in the morning after all. I picked this time because Aeris and I would be able to talk without anyone knowing it. I got a brief nap beforehand, so I was good until 8:00 in the morning.

For the first thirty minutes we just stared at each other. Aeris was sitting beside the glass wall farthest from me, knees pulled up to her chest, watching my intently, as I watched her in return.

"Who are you?" I heard again. I tld this 'thought' my name. Aeris seemed to be able to hear, even though the glass made talking to each other impossible without the intercoms. which were currently inactive.

"Do I know you?" it asked next

"No," I responded.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to Aeris."

"You are."

"What!" That's when it hit me. She can talk to me through her mind, but how? Is it some trait these Cetra have? Can they read minds?

"I can, but only with you."

"I understand," I replied, but the truth is, I didn't.

"You don't understand, and neither do I," Aeris returned plainly.

We eventually ended up talking all morning about jokes and funny stuff until Hojo came in the room at 8:30 in the morning. No one relieved me of duty though. The doctor looked at me and saw a small smile, then turned towards the subject, seeing a similar smile. He began to look at me, then her, then me, then her, for five times before he shrugged it off and got to work. Every time Aeris got poked or picked at, I could feel it a little bit. I just wanted to get Aeris out of there right now. 

Over the course of the next few days, Hojo ordered to me continue watching over the lab. However, I didn't mind, as I kept asking for the night security watch for the lab everyday.

One day I actually had the nerve to open the prison and let Aeris sit beside me. We talked small talk for little bit then she asked me how old I was.

"22," I said truthfully, which she understood was the truth.

"Why did you join?" she continued to question.

"It's a long story, but we have all night, I guess…"

With those words, I started my tale…

**

Fin

**


	2. Childhood Past

**

Childhood Past

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

The youngest age I could remember anything was when I was 6 and a half years old. I never knew who my biological parents were, so I lived with the bar owner in Kalm. He would keep me around as long as could help him run the bar. I was occupied by the hours I had to work, but in my spare time, I had an urge to go out adventuring. Every time I looked in mirror, I would see a green-eyed kid without anything but a bar.

One day, when I was around 12, a pair of guys, each carrying a gigantic sword, came into the bar. I served them and then stared at them for the whole time they stayed. Now here were some guys who had a sense of adventure; that was the first thought I had about them. After they finished their drinks, they quietly left. When the bar closed, I went to my room and laying on my bed. I could not stop thinking of the guys that came in today. Eventually, I tired myself out to my thoughts and finally fell asleep.

* * * * * *

That night, I was awakened by the sound of arguing down below in the bar. Curiously heading downstairs, I found the bar owner talking to the two swordsmen that came in today. I got close enough to hear their conversation.

"You are accused of helping a resistance group against Shinra by providing weapons to them," one them told the owner.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the bar owner responded, with a panicking voice.

"We have proof that you were providing weapons to the enemy." Seems like only one guy was talking. The other guy must have been standing guard.

"Absurd!" the bar owner yelled

"Then who is this in the picture?" 

"Well…um…" Seems to me that the bar owner was in a situation, prvoking him to make a dash for the door. He didn't make it far. Next thing I knew, there was a sword sticking through his back, held by the second guy. Pulling the sword out, the second person lifted the body, carrying it outside. I was too shocked to scream, only to watch the second guard leave the bar. The first guy was about to leave, but turned around to make sure everything was alright. I thought he saw me, but he left the room without another thought. 

I just sat there, going through the moments that had just passed. By the time I got out of my trance, it was morning. I went outside and looked around, finding no sign of where the two men might have gone. I couldn't live here anymore. There was no one to rely on to take care of me, so I went to the closest city: Midgar. 

I entered the city through the sector 5 entrance. I walked until I found a church. Deciding I needed a small rest, I entered. The first thing I noticed was the flower patch. It surprised me, since many flowers don't grow in this area. However, I paid little heed towards them past that.

After a brief rest, I departed to look around, passing by a small town in the area. When I was going through, I felt a strange sensation. I felt the presence of a gentle spirit here. However, that feeling was shattered when I saw a guy with black hair enter the town. He was a wearing a blue suit and headed towards his destination without hesitation. He went to a house at the north end of the town and entered it without knocking. I felt spooked when he walked past me. Deciding not to be around when something went wrong all of a sudden., I left the area quickly.

I eventually ended up at Wall Market, probably the capital of sector 6. I ended up stealing money in order to survive, although I only stole the bare minimal because I didn't have the heart to steal more then I needed - that person may need it more then me.

* * * * * *

When I was 19, I got wind of SOLDIER. Curious, I decided to take the initiation test. The test was to see determine your physical strength and prowess and mental stability. Somehow, I excelled in both, which was extraordinary on the mental category, as I did not know I could hold me own so well. With those results, I was admitted to the SOLDIER training camp. 

The training course was four months long. We were transported to a place called Junon by a plane, where a huge cannon pointed towards the sea - a good disuassive to attack the location by sea. 

At the camp, we got to learn about some interesting things, such as Materia. Materia is able to link up with your weapon to increase your attributes. It could also allow you to use spells or abilities, depending on the materia. It was just one of the many facts we had to learn about.

* * * * * *

I passed all the exams of the training camp and got into SOLDIER guard detail, officially a 3rd ranking SOLDIER that was assigned to guard Shinra tower. I passed the test when I was 20. They gave us a mako infusion, though I don't know why. All I know is that it clashed with my system for sometime. Eventually, the pain went away, though it was rather interesting practicing with my rather massive blade with that kind of pain surging through my system.

I always tried to get myself into missions, but I was never able to enlist on any of the extremely difficult missions, which guaranteed a promotion. I kept trying and trying, but they would always be assigned to someone else. Eventually, I got used to guarding Shinra tower and never tried for any of the SOLDIER assignments anymore, growing tired of the system.

The only time something interesting happened before you, Aeris, came along was when one of Hojo's 'specimens' broke free while I was on guard duty. It was a big chimera- type creature and it must have been really aggrivated with the needles and clamps and such. It busted the door to the 'prison' wide open and cleaved one of Hojo's assistants in three with its large and sharp claw. It continued its rampage by discintegrating the other guard with its firebreath! I was lucky to avoid the flames. It went on, charging at Hojo, but I was quicker then the beast. With one strong slash, I was able to slice off one of the creatures' claws. It went balistic in pain and rage, about to attack me with all three of its heads. I was barely save by the two dozen Shinra guards that ran in, shooting the Chimera to death. 

"It was a waste of a good specimen," was all Hojo said after the event transpired. Is that all he had to say!? I guess that he doesn't thank people very often…

**

Fin

**


	3. Aftermath

**

Aftermath

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

* * *

"That just about ends my story," I concluded with a simple sentence, looking up towards Aeris.

"I see," she responded, looking up towards me, staring with some strange intent. "You said you got a mako infusion, right?"

"Yeah," I answered in a curious tone, wondering why she asked such a simple question.

"Then how come your eyes aren't mako eyes?" 

I glanced towards the reflective glass surface of the 'prison', squinting a bit to make out the transparent reflection of myself. As Aeris said, my eyes weren't make eyes, they where their natural colour: green. Mako eyes were supposed to be greenish blue. 

"You're right." I was about to ask her how she knew, but then my alarm on my watch went off - my five-minute warning of Hojo's imminent arrival! I quickly told Aeris to get back into the 'prison', knowing I would be in deep trouble if the mad scientist found us like this. In retrospect, I felt sorry for her, having to go through all the suffering just for a twisted person's curiosity. I was surprised when she obediently stepped back into the chamber, but then realized she could read my mind. I smiled faintly towards her, a small smile of reassurance.

Hojo entered the lab, taking a quick look around to see if anything was amiss, than walked to the computer console. He restrained Aeris in the normal manner before activating some manipulators with sharp attachments. I could feel the fear in Aeris's mind when she saw them, which only started to make me more nervous. Hojo started his 'testing'; he began to use the manipulators to hit a pressure point on her body. I could see the pain in her eyes and feel it in her mind. Hojo tried the next one. Same effect. Then he went to the third. Contact with the third pressure point made Aeris scream. I could feel the immense pain in her body. Unable to stand it any longer, I headed towards Hojo and just socked him so hard that he fell unconscious. The lab assistant, shocked at the revelation, tried to sound the alarm. He was fried by a fire Materia attached to my blade. The SOLDIER 3rd's from the hallway outside heard the commotion and quickly ran in to find the cause. I drew my sword and effortless cleaved one in half while their guard was down. The other one tried to slash me in return, but I parried that blow. Attack, parry, attack, parry - It just seemed to on forever. I thought he was going to lunge when he decided to back off a little bit, but he went and hit me with an ice spell, instead. Completely unprepared, I fell to the ground, gasping softly, feeling my body numb to the effect. The last thing I remembered was looking up towards Aeris.

"It's okay," she spoke to my mind, bring peace-of-mind before I blacked out.

* * * * * *

I woke up to find myself in the detention area. I shook the dizziness out of my head, before looking around the room more closely. Much to my surprise, I found the door wide open. Cautiously, I glanced outside, and was horrified by what I saw. The guards were ripped to shreds. Deciding it was best not to gawk, I quickly left to investigate this startling turn of events. The first destination to my mind was the lab, though when I got there, it was completely empty. 

"At least Aeris escaped," I thought. Without another though, I headed two more floors up, to the floor of the office of president Shinra. There, I found another horrific sight; president Shinra, dead, with the famed Masamune sticking through his back. 

"Sephiroth," I spoke out loud. But, that isn't possible. Even if he was the best out of the best of SOLDIER, he was reported MIA with Zack when they went to Nibelheim. I felt nauseas with the sudden turn of events, and was about to leave. However, some noises outside averted my attention. I turned towards the window to find two guys out on the balcony, fighting. One was an orange haired guy in a white coat carrying a shotgun. The other was a spiky haired dude and looked like he was with SOLDIER, but I couldn't believe what else he resembled. He wore the same clothes as Zack, had Zack's sword, and he even was in the same battle stance as Zack. 

I could not avoid watching the battle, enticed by how the Zack clone could manoeuvre and dodge the shotgun shells. Eventually the shotgun guy retreated, jumping onto a nearby helicopter. It finally clicked that the guy with the shotgun was Rufus, son and vice- president, or, rather, president, of Shinra.

The Zack look-a-like ran back inside, hurrying down the stairs. I followed him, find him talking to a girl when I finally caught up. I couldn't hear their conversation but I thought I heard the name Aeris in the conversation. For some strange reason, I had a gut feeling they were all right, and rescuing Aeris from this dreaded place. It was a small sign of relief for me, and I decided not to pursue, slowly creeping away from the situation and praying silently that this unknown group could protect her…

* * * * * *

It was the two days after the incident. Everything went back to normal, much to the disbelief of some. I was forgiven for my insolence, I even got a difficult mission finally, though it was actually really easy to complete. 

Then, it struck one night when I was in my quarters. I felt a sudden cry of pain. It was loud, yet distant. I felt like a sword pierced through my body. I fell to the ground in immense pain. Then it stopped, suddenly. I couldn't feel any pain, I couldn't hear any screaming. It just stopped. Yet, the memory would forever be engraved in my mind…

* * * * * *

For the next week, I didn't feel whole anymore. Something was missing in my life now, and I didn't know what. This sinking feeling slowly grew worse and worse each day, until I finally decided to resign from SOLDIER.

"Reason?" The secretary asked, when I handed in my resignation.

"Psychological problem," I responded.

"What type?"

"Unknown. Doctor said I should quit." That was completely untrue. I never even saw a doctor, but this girl wasn't Aeris and thus couldn't read my mind. The secretary typed on her keyboard a little bit and told me that I was free to leave.

I left through sector 5. When I reached the town, I couldn't feel the gentle presence I had felt earlier, much to my disappointment. However, I kept on moving, passing by the church. Actually, I stopped at the church, staring towards it. There was a hole in the ceiling. Wonder where that came from? 

I decided to take a rest here, entering and taking a seat by the flowerbed. I sort of stared at the patch of flowers before sliding off my seat and kneeling down near it, praying. 

Something beckoned me. I slowly looked up and opened my eyes, only to see nothing. I was up to my feet, scanning the church for any sign of life, but found none. Wondering if I was just going crazy, I decided to turn around to leave. However, I paused, feeling the same sensation once again. Turning around again, I gasped when saw Aeris standing before me, looking as beautiful as ever. However, something lingered in my mind, something was different.

"You noticed," she responded softly, smiling.

"Are you okay?" I questioned in a worried tone.

"Depends on your definition of okay."

"Are you?"

"No," she finally answered after a long moment of silence, responded in a sad voice.

"What happened?" I continued to press, beginning to grow more worried.

We sat down beside the flower patch, as I waited patiently for an answer. "I don't want to tell you," she finally spoke once more, only provoking my curiosity even more.

"Why?" I wondered, knowing she could read my mind.

"You'll feel guilty about it."

"Try me."

"Okay." She told me about all her adventure with Cloud, the name of the Zack clone, and his companions. She was getting to the end but abruptly trailed off. I asked what was wrong. Her answer was 'Cloud'. Everything about him was like her previous boyfriend. I asked for his name.

"Zack," she said. I was astonished.

"I don't believe it," I answered softly, though I should have known, kind of. "Zack was my friend. I thought the exact same things about Cloud when I saw him fighting Rufus on the balcony of Shinra tower." We both giggled at the experience, but we both also felt the loss of a good friend.

"I miss him," she whispered softly, gazing down.

"Yeah." I thought for a moment, returning to the first pause in the story, looking up towards Aeris and questioning her once more. "Why don't you tell me what happened when you went to the 'City of the Ancients'?"

"Do you know what a Cetra is?" she asked after another long pause in our conversation.

"No, no I don't."

"A Cetra is an Ancient," she said. "The Cetra are the original race of people who inhabited this world. Eventually they were wiped out like a plague because of a place known as the Promised Land. The remaining Ancients made machines called Weapons to defend the place. If the Promise Land should ever be threatened again, the weapons will awake." I absorbed all the information. "I am a Ancient." she continued. "The last of my kind. Sephiroth has threatened the planet. He wanted to merge with the planet by destroying it. I was the only one that could stop it but…" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, continue." I told her, trying to get her to finish, though I had a gut feeling I wouldn't enjoy the conclusion.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't be the same."

"I can take it!" I told her quickly, reaching for her hand, only to have my hand go through her. I stared, trying to take in the information, reaching for her once again, only falling to the same effect. I couldn't physically touch Aeris. I kept trying and trying until it hit me. She is now….

"I…. am…dead," she said, her voice trembled when she said that. "That is right. Sephiroth ran me through with his sword." I just went pale. She continued. "That is what you felt a few days ago. It was me, dying at the hands of Sephiroth." She sighed softly, still trembling, but forcing a smile. "I am not gone forever though… I now reside in the lifestream, waiting to be reborn into another body. I am still alive in spirit, and I will always be with you." I couldn't take that as an answer. She understood my pain, bowing her head. We stood their, silent.

"Good bye, Derek," she finally spoke, looking up and stepping back. I quickly looked up, feeling this sharp pain through my heart, a deep, throbbing pain.

"Wait!!!!" I screamed, but her spirit had already disappeared. I tried to catch the air before me, only to fall onto my arms and knees, weeping over the patch of flowers. I waited and waited, but I knew she wasn't going to come back. Slowly, I collected myself, taking some flowers in memory of her and continuing on, heading to the Inn at Kalm.

* * * * * *

The meteor came, much like a doomsday Aeris predicted, but something happened and, what I believed to be the lifestream, stopped the falling rock. I would've gone and looked for Sephiroth and ripped out his lungs with my bear hands, but I was too devastated over the lose of Aeris to do anything, until now…

**

Fin

**


	4. The Quest

**

The Quest

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

It has been three days after the meteor almost destroyed the world. The lifestream came and saved us all. Aeris said she was the only one who could save us. She must be alive! How though? I couldn't go to Midgar and scan its enormous collection of data - it ran on Mako energy and the meteor destroyed all the reactors. So, where could I look? Unable to find any sort of solution, I headed for the bar (yeah, a new bar owner bought the place yesterday). I sat down, my mind continuing to scream for an answer: 'Where could I go?'

"May I take your order?" I heard a female ask me. Looking up, I saw the new bar owner. She had long dark brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a short black skirt and had a white shoulder less shirt with suspenders… Why the hell did she look so familiar?

"Something strong," I replied, shaking the feeling off for now. The drink probably would help me drown out Aeris for a little while as well. When she returned, I questioned her about where I could find a place with information on the Cetra. She sort-of stared at me for a little while, causing me to possibly take back my question. However, she finally answered. 

"Cosmo Canyon," she told me, giving direction on a map. She still had that strange glare, a sort of untrusting one.

"Thanks," I answered calmly, downing the powerful drink in one, choking a little, but not showing it. I placed a few Gil on the table and left, preparing for the journey on such a small, possibly unreliable, lead…

* * * * * *

I left town the next day, following the directions to a local Chocobo farm. I decided to ask the owner inside on how to reach Junon from here. 

"Junon? Why do you want to go there?" he asked, surprised.

"Nothing of particular interest," I responded nonchalantly.

"Okay…" He thought for a brief moment, scanning me for a moment as well, for some reason or the other. Finally, he answered, informing me that I needed to go through the Mithril cave that was located south of here. I thanked him and left the premise. He tried to stop me or warn me, but I didn't hear it totally - I was too absorbed in my own thoughts about Aeris and the mystery that surrounded her. 

I continued my trek south, approaching the edge of a large swamp. On the other side, by the mountains, I could faintly make out the entrance of a cave. Figuring that was my destination, I headed in that direction without a care in the world. Maybe if I listened to the Chocobo farm owner, I might have avoided this certain disaster…

Out of nowhere, a giant snake leapt out of the murky depths of the swamp, causing me to fall onto my back in surprise. It opened its huge jaws and tried to swallow me whole while I say in a momentary daze. However, I quickly recovered, rolling to the side to avoid the assault. The next instant, I leapt at the giant monster, pulling my sword out and stabbing it in it neck. It reeled back in pain and anger, throwing me off. With another quick recover in the swamp; I glanced back up towards the monstrous foe, seeing its tail about to crush me. I evaded the tail effortlessly, but was caught when it the tail followed me, swiping at me and knocking me a few metres away. The distance allowed me a small breather to use a Restore Materia on my already weary body. It charged at me, quickly closing the distance between us. I easily dodged the snake, but it slithered back around, standing tall and towering over me. That's when I made my move. I lunged at the snake, right towards its belly. My blade pierced the skin, digging as far as it could go into the body. With one hand, I tore my blade out of its body, pulling a grenade from my pouch with the other hand. Clenching the pin in between my teeth, I pulled the pin, throwing it through the gash I just made on its body. It recoiled in pain, slithering in circles in utter confusion, ignoring me completely as I ran. Five seconds later: BOOM. Blood splattered everywhere, adding a faint red tint to the swamp as well as my clothing.

I balanced my body against my sword, using it as a support with the blade in the ground, trying to catch my breath. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet, replacing my sword onto my back and continuing on, leaving the mess behind.

* * * * * *

I reached the end of the cave near the end of the afternoon, exhausted after the long travel as well as the battle fought along the way. Heading south, I found a reactor complex situated on a hill. Curious, and looking for a place to rest, I entered the worn down building. A dangling rope greeted me, leading deeper inside. As much as my weary body protested, I climbed anyway. Reaching the top was the limit for my body, however. I collapsed onto the hard ground, darkness ensnaring my senses.

* * * * * *

I found myself lying in some sort of cave, on a rather comfortable bed, or perhaps that was an illusion created by my weary body. Groggily, I sat up on the bed, letting my legs slide off the side. Clearing the daze from my head, I scanned across the room, finding my clothing, sword, and pouch on the table at the other end of the room beside a set of stairs. It was at that moment I realized I wasn't wearing very much. A tad embarrassed, I quickly ran to the table and put my clothing on. A man walked down the stairs while I was changing, with a faint sigh of relief.

"You're up. Good," he spoke with a relieved tone, smiling. "I'm happy to see you're fine."

"What happened…?" I asked curiously, beginning to remember some of the details during the day before, recalling the climb before passing out.

"I found you unconscious at the entrance of the reactor. You were bloodied, and I was worried you weren't gonna make it, but the doctors here said you were going to make it." He glanced towards the table, seeing the clothing gone and on the body of the wearer. "And I took the liberty wash your clothing for you."

I smiled, nodding my head. "Thanks…Hey, I don't suppose you know how to get to Junon from here?"

"Sure," he answered, touching his head with his fingers for a moment to think. "Go east against the south coast until you come to a place leaning on a hill. It isn't very hard to miss."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully, returning to my equipment for the moment.

"No problem, stranger." He left me alone. With a quick check of my equipment, I found my Materia was still there and I still had three days worth of food remaining. However, I expended my last grenade against that giant snake. I would have to remember to make restock later.

I left the reactor, leaving some Gill on the table as my gratitude for the help.

* * * * * *

When I reached Junon, I noticed the cannon wasn't there, distinctly remembering its appearance during my training. Then I remembered: the cannon was relocated to Midgar so it could shoot the barrier protecting the North Crater in order to reach Sephiroth. The cannon was probably destroyed with Midgar when the meteor ripped it up.

I entered Junon, looking for a boat so I can reach my destination. Bribing the guard with a hundred Gill to allow him to let me use the elevator up to the base, I headed up towards the upper town area. The first thing that caught my attention was the hole in the tower, and I figured it had something to do with a WEAPON attack. Ignoring it, I continued on, heading towards the port.

A lone guard was standing there. I asked if I could get on to get to the other side of the ocean.

"Can't do that," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mayors orders. No one on the boat without his permission." I cussed softly, offering him a hundred Gill for him to just ignore, but he stubbornly refused, much to my disappointment.

I headed to the mayors' office to get this 'permission'. The waiting room was empty when I arrived. I asked the secretary if I could see the mayor. She stared at me with a strange look of disbelief and fear in her eyes. I think see was actually staring at the sword.

"Go right in," she told me in a shaky tone. I think the sword had spooked her.

I entered the mayors' office. The mayor was looking out a window for a moment after I shut the door behind me.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently, turning his head towards me.

"I need passage to the other side of the ocean," I responded, crossing my arms, not at all intimidated by the mayor.

"Can't do that."

"Why?"

"The engine for the ship broke down."

Great, I thought, just great. Now I won't be able to get to Cosmo Canyon. Well, that would also explain why the guard wouldn't take the bride, I wouldn't be going anywhere anyway.

"There is a way though," he continued, surprising me.

"How?!" I exclaimed, jumping at any chance I could get.

"The mechanic can fix it, but he needs some parts from the underwater reactor," was the answer.

"Okay." I didn't like the idea. It was probably one of the few places where there were Mako monsters still lurked about. However, I thought about it, finding my curiosity to see Aeris again overridding my sense of self-preservation. Finally, I fully agreed. I left the office and headed for the elevator to the reactor…

**

Fin

**


End file.
